1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an envelope capable of securely packaging various items. Specifically, the present invention provides a foldable envelope formed on a printable sheet that is capable of receiving items such as compact discs and computer diskettes for storage, organization and transportation.
2. General Background and State of the Art
The prior art includes numerous envelopes that are capable of securely packaging various items. Recordable compact discs, which are packaged in bulk, are sold without accompanying jewel cases. Foldable envelopes therefore present a solution to the need to protect such items. One such envelope is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,022, which provides an envelope having a pair of side flaps, a top flap and a bottom flap. The pair of side flaps fold inward relative to a central portion, but do not connect together. The top flap and bottom flap also fold inward relative to the central portion and connect together to provide a secure envelope within the side flaps.
Another prior art envelope is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,035. This patent discloses an envelope having a pair of side flaps that connect with a bottom flap. The bottom flap also connects to a top flap, providing an envelope that is secured by more than one connection between parts.
Another prior art reference, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,973, provides flaps that connect together to securely hold items. The flaps of this envelope are connected together using adhesives. Yet another envelope is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,216. This patent provides an envelope that includes flaps that fold to secure an item.
Yet another prior reference, disclosed in an international application published under the PCT and having publication number WO 99/43577, provides a pouch formed on a printable and shapeable sheet. This pouch has a semi-circular circular tabs, or cutouts, disposed on one portion of the pouch. Side panels slide into the cutouts to form a closed end. The pouch remains open at the top.